New Crusinger
New Crusinger is a a nation created by Predator65 on NationStates Description The Republic of New Crusinger is a tiny, genial nation, renowned for its frequent executions and zero percent divorce rate. The hard-working population of 7 million New Crusingerians have some civil rights, but not too many, enjoy the freedom to spend their money however they like, to a point, and take part in free and open elections, although not too often. The tiny government juggles the competing demands of Law & Order, Administration, and Spirituality. The average income tax rate is 8.0%. The strong New Crusingerian economy, worth 320 billion Crusingerian Kunas a year, is fairly diversified and led by the Trout Farming industry, with major contributions from Information Technology, Retail, and Furniture Restoration. Average income is 45,725 Crusingerian Kunas, with the richest citizens earning 5.3 times as much as the poorest. The dartboard at the New Crusingerian Cancer Research Charity bears a picture of Leader's face, many politicians are serving jail time for minor drug offenses, there has been a series of riots between local cannibals and health food advocates, and all news sources are under strict government control. Crime is moderate. New Crusinger's national animal is the Cat. History Discovering (1586-1799) The first people to discover New Crusinger were the Norwegians. They discovered a primitive caveman like civilization on the island. It was soon colonized by the Norwegians and the cavemen were turned into slaves. The cavemen were taught to speak and became smarter. They rebelled and killed many Norwegians which in turn cost many of their lives. New Crusinger was discovered by other countries and was saved by the Croatians from the Norwegians. Becoming a Society (1800-Present) They soon built a city and became a society. With a government and a capital. They named the country New Crusinger. The first religion this country had was Hinduism. Because of Indian travelers and traders who spread word of the religion. Hindu churches were made and the Karma system was used. Soon other Indian travelers who were Buddhists spread word of Buddhism. The Hindus and Buddhists often argued and agreed to split up the land between them. New Crusinger was attacked by the French and went to war with them. France won the war. Instead of the regular Norse language the New Crusingerians usually talked, they were all thought French and French was ordered to be taught in schools. The French ruled it for 50 years until 1900 when the New Crusingerians declared independence and went to war and won. They were pillaged by the UK, and went to war with them and won. Their primary language became Croatian and they were thought of a new religion: Christianity. Eastern Orthodox Christianity to be exact. They soon became a very technologically evolved country. And are know a modern normal country. Trivia * Most of this article is copied of off NationStates * I have no idea what to put on my wiki so i just put this :) * https://www.nationstates.net/nation=new_crusinger Category:Countries Category:Universe NS